


Dance with me?

by dysfunctionalbeehive



Series: Ruin Week [2]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, Ruin Week, Ruin Week 2020, and it ends up with good results, but Noah Dave and Nine actually talk so, everyone is mentioned to some degree, sometimes your friends play wingman for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbeehive/pseuds/dysfunctionalbeehive
Summary: Day 2 - MusicShorter one cause I had no clue what to do, landed on them dancing.So far they've both included most everyone else from the lobby, no big roles but still.
Relationships: Runo (the lobby)/Quin (the lobby)
Series: Ruin Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978696
Kudos: 2





	Dance with me?

It started like most impromptu dance parties do, a song comes on from the speaker, someone declaring it to be their favourite song and dragging the first nearby victim that they had to dance. 

It’d be herasay to deny such a request, in Runo’s opinion.

And so, when some random punk band came on and Gerard dragged an amused Judas up from their spot on the sofa, it wasn’t long before the others joined in. Dave and Noah had gotten up first to join, grinning at each other before diving into a series of elaborate dance moves that Runo really couldn’t tell if they were good or not, Noah had good rythme at least.  
Pam Kitkat and Quin had joined next, leaving Runo with Nine and Moon. Moon was sitting on the island counter that separated the kitchen from the main room, their head leant against Nine’s shoulder. From the looks of it, they had dozed off at some point against him, which Nine looked more than alright with. 

Just watching had been enjoyable enough for the white haired girl, sharing the occasional amused glance with Nine whenever one of their friend’s would do something particularly amusing was fun, there was also the bonus that Nine didn’t once question or point out the many times he had caught Runo staring at a particular champion of space. It wasn’t like she was purposely doing it, but whenever Quin would laugh as they danced, Runo’s brain sort of short circuited. It was adorable to say the least, Runo would argue that that laugh was always cute but something about seeing Quin looking so free and carefree with all their friends made Runo happy. If Nine’s smirk was anything to go off of, Runo was guessing it was starting to show on her face how badly she was pining. 

Unfortunately, Nine was not the only one to notice. It was only a few moments before a certain pair of grinning boys had made their way over to them, Dave grinning like the cheshire cat followed by a smug looking Noah. 

“Runo! I think you’ve avoided the dance floor long enough” Dave said grinning, hands tucked into his hoodie pocket. 

“Yeah mom you should join” Noah threw his arm around her neck, leaving Runo puzzled as to when he even got there, puzzled enough not to roll her eyes at his naming. Runo shared a glance with Nine, he only gave her a small shrug, attempting not to wake Moon. 

“I could . . . but the way you're asking makes me feel as though there’s a less innocent motive then just me dancing” Dave and Noah’s grins got bigger. 

“We’d never” Dave said, Runo didn’t believe it.

“None whatsoever” Noah said, Runo hated how she believed it a little. 

The pair stared at her with those not-innocent-at-all grins, Noah’s arm around her neck was relaxed, but emotionally it was like a deathgrip. One look at Nine told her he would be no help in getting her out of whatever plan these two had, so, deciding to walk into their scheme with her head held high, she sighed and gave a nod. 

“Sure, just know I’m not a good dancer” the boys grinned, quickly grabbing an arm each and pulling her forward. 

For a good minute, Runo just stood stiffly. She was not a dancer, being awkward by nature didn’t really lead itself into the greatest rythme. Despite that, after some prompting from Noah and Dave, she had loosed up a little, letting them spin her around a few times. 

It continued like that for a while, the three attempting any number of terrible versions of any real dance moves, laughing at each other's failed attempts. For a split second Runo let her guard down, just as Noah sent her tumbling backwards with that signature smirk of his.  
Runo luckily managed to catch herself, just in time to stop Quin from barreling into her at top speed. 

They both stumbled back a few spaces before stopping, letting out a shared sigh of relief. It took a moment for Runo to really register what had happened, and glancing up she noticed Kitkat and Pam standing and whistling in the most suspicious way possible. Ah, so those two were in on the plan, what even was this plan meant to accomplish. 

. . .

Runo then remembered she was holding her crush in her arms. Her face went the appropriate shade of red in response.

“Oh those fuckers-” her mumbles were interrupted by a soft laugh from the person in her arms. 

“Sorry for uh, knocking into you? Or tripping more accurately” Quin spoke up, looking up at Runo with a sheepish smile. She had to silently remind herself to breath, the main functions of her brain being taken up by a repeat of Fuck their cute. If her brain was functioning at a more normal percent, it would’ve taken in the other important information like how she could distantly near Noah and Dave giggling behind her and not how close Quin was or how her freckles sort of looked like stars or her face had gone a little red, probably from the dancing or maybe from-

“Well, I tripped first . . . glad I was here to catch you?” she offered in return, silently cursing the higher pitch her voice had taken. Quin gave her a bright smile and Runo felt fairly content to stay in that moment for an indefinite amount of time. That was before she reminded herself exactly how she had her arms wrapped around her shorter companion. 

“Ah- right, sorry” Runo carefully stepped back, returning her arms to her own sides. Quin carefully stood back up, for a moment Runo thought she saw a little disappointment on their face, but it was gone so quick and replaced with Quin’s usual smile she figured she must have imagined it. 

“Soooo . . . come here often?” Runo asked, wiggling her eyebrows, which earned a laugh from Quin. 

“I never see the point of that line, what do you say next?” she said, her laughs trailing off.

“Well . . . yeah I got nothing” she laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. Note to self, get better pick up lines.

Runo wanted to add something, just to keep the conversation going. However she heard the music of the last song die out as the next began, and a idea came to mind. 

Loudly, she cleared her throat, prompting a confused look from Quin. She then dramatically bowed, holding her hand out to the other.  
“May I have this dance?” she made her voice as deep as she could, hearing a few stifled laughs from Quin she grinned, any mission was a success if she heard that laugh.  
A moment later she left their hand gently taking hers, sending a few jolts of joy through her arm. Taking a look up from her position, she could see Quin’s face, smiling.

“Duh” 

And they danced.


End file.
